Aquerón (adaptación)
by shiayagorgona
Summary: Descubre de que material esta hecho Draco, el primer cazador oscuro y cuales son los secretos que esconde. Adaptación de Aquerón.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada decir que ni me pertenecen los personajes ni la historia, todo ello son obra de dos maravillosas autoras, Sherrilyn Kenyon y J.K. Rowling. Es mi primera publicación en fanfiction por lo que pido paciencia y comprensión. intentare actualizar todo lo rápido que pueda. Dicho esto espero que disfrutéis la historia. **

_PRIMERA PARTE_

**9 de mayo, 9548 a.C.**

-¡Matad a ese bebé!

La furiosa orden de Arcón reverberaba en los oídos de Apolimia mientras huía por las estancias de mármol de Katoteros. El fuerte viento que soplaba por el pasillo le pegaba el vestido negro al vientre y sacudía su larga melena de color rubio platino. Tras ella corrían cuatro demonios, protegiéndola de los otros dioses que estaban más que dispuestos a cumplir las órdenes de Arcón. Junto con sus demonios carontes, Apolimia ya se había cargado a la mitad de su panteón. Y estaba lista para matar al resto.

¡No le quitarían a su hijo!

La traición que había sufrido pesaba en su corazón. Le había sido fiel a su marido desde el día de su unión. Lo había seguido amando aun después de descubrir sus infidelidades e incluso había acogido a sus bastardas en su hogar.

Y ahora quería matar a su hijo nonato.

¿Cómo podía hacerle algo así? Llevaba siglos intentando concebir un hijo de Arcón. Era lo único que había ansiado durante todo ese tiempo.

Tener un hijo.

Y por culpa de la profecía de tres niñas (las tres hijas bastardas de Arcón, corroídas por los celos) su hijo sería sacrificado, ejecutado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por las insidiosas palabras de esas mocosas?

Nunca.

Ese era su hijo. ¡Era suyo! Y mataría a todos los dioses atlantes con tal de que siguiera con vida.

-¡Ariana!- gritó, llamando a su sobrina.

La aludida apareció frente a ella en el pasillo, tambaleándose de tal forma que se vio obligada a apoyarse en la pared. puesto que era la diosa de los excesos, rara vez estaba sobria. Lo cual era perfecto para su plan.

Entre hipidos y risas tontas Ariana le preguntó:

-¿Me has llamado, tía? Por cierto ¿por qué están todos tan enfadados? ¿Me he perdido algo importante?

Apolimia la agarró por la muñeca y abandonó Katoteros, el lugar donde moraban los dioses atlantes, para materializarse de nuevo en Kalosis, el reino infernal gobernado por su hermano.

Fue precisamente en ese lugar húmedo y prohibido donde ella nació. Ese era el único sitio que Arcón temía de verdad. Porque sabía que, pese a todos sus poderes, ella ostentaba la supremacía en el reino de la oscuridad. Porque sabía que allí podía destruirlo.

Puesto que era la diosa de la muerte, la destrucción y la guerra, Apolimia contaba con sus propios aposentos en el suntuoso palacio de ébano de su hermano.

Y allí llevó a Ariana.

Antes de convocar a sus dos demonios carontes de confianza, cerro puertas y persianas.

- Daphne, Marcus, os necesito.

Los demonios, que residían en su propio cuerpo en forma de tatuajes, la abandonaron y se manifestaron frente a ella.

En esta ocasión, Daphne eligió un tono rojo veteado de blanco para su piel. Su larga melena negra enmarcaba un rostro alargado con enormes ojos azules que la observaron con preocupación. Marcus, que era su hijo, había heredado sus rasgos faciales, pero su piel era naranja y roja, colores que delataban su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué necesitas, akra? -preguntó Daphne, dirigiéndose a ella con el término atlante que significaba "dueña y señora".

En realidad no entendía la insistencia de Daphne en llamarla de esa manera cuando su relación era más fraternal que otra cosa.

-Vigila que no entre nadie. Me da igual que sea el mismo Arcón quien exija entrar. Lo matas. ¿Me has entendido?

-Tus deseos son órdenes, akra. Nadie te molestará.

-¿Por qué siempre llevan los cuernos a juego con las alas? -preguntó Ariana, que se mecía agarrada a uno de los postes de la cama-. En serio. No sé, con lo coloridos que son, podrían ser un poco más creativos. Creo que Marcus estaría mucho más guapo con los cuernos de color naranja.

Hizo oídos sordos a sus comentarios, ya que no tenía tiempo para aguantar las tonterías de su sobrina. No si quería salvar la vida de su hijo.

Por qué quería a ese niño y haría cualquier cosa por él.

Lo que fuera.

Con el corazón en la garganta, sacó la daga atlante de uno de los cajones de la cómoda y la sostuvo un momento en sus manos. El oro de la empuñadura estaba frío. Las rosas negras y los huesos grabados en la hoja de acero resplandecían en la penumbra de la habitación. Era una daga pensada para matar.

Ese día, en cambio, salvaría una vida.

Se estremeció al pensar en lo que debía hacer, pero no había otra manera de salvarlo. Cerró los ojos y aferró con fuerza la fría empuñadura de la daga. Intentó no llorar, pero se le escapó una lágrima por el rabillo de un ojo.

"¡Ya está bien!", rugió para sus adentros mientras se la enjuagaba con un gesto furioso. No era momento para dejarse llevar por las emociones, sino para actuar. Su hijo la necesitaba.

Con la mano temblorosa por culpa de la ira y el miedo, se acercó a la cama y se tumbó. Se levantó el vestido para dejar su vientre expuesto, el cual acarició con una mano. Allí descansaba su hijo, protegido y al mismo tiempo jamás volvería a estar tan cerca de él como lo estaba en esos momentos. Jamás volvería a sentir sus patadas ni sus inquietos movimientos, que siempre lograban arrancarle una sonrisa paciente. Estaba a punto de separarse de él, a pesar de que todavía faltaba un tiempo para la fecha de nacimiento de Apóstolos.

Sin embargo, no le quedaba otra alternativa.

-Sé fuerte, hijo -susurró antes de abrirse el vientre con la daga, dejando a su hijo expuesto.

-¡Qué desagradable! -exclamó Ariana-. Yo me v...

-¡No te muevas! -rugió Apolimia-. Si sales de aquí, te arranco el corazón.

Ariana se quedó donde estaba, con los ojos desorbitados.

Como si supiera lo que acababa de suceder, Daphne apareció junto a la cama. Su piel roja y blanca la convertía en el caronte más precioso de todo su ejército. Sin mediar palabra Daphne sacó al niño de su vientre y la ayudó a cerrarse la herida. Después de quitarse el chal color rojo sangre que llevaba en torno al cuello, envolvió a Apóstolos en él y se lo ofreció con una reverencia.

Apolimia se desentendió del dolor físico en cuanto tuvo a su hijo en brazos por primera vez. La alegría la inundó al verlo sano y salvo. Era tan diminuto, tan frágil... Perfecto y precioso.

Pero, por encima de todo, era suyo y lo quería con toda el alma.

-Vive por mí, Apóstolos -dijo entre sollozos. Las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus frías mejillas como si fueran hielo relucían en la oscuridad-. Cuando llegue el momento preciso, volverás y reclamarás el lugar que te corresponde como regente de los dioses. Yo me aseguraré de ello. -Y le dio un beso en su frente azul.

Apóstolos abrió los ojos en ese momento y la miró. Tenía sus mismos ojos, de iris plateados y turbulentos. E irradiaban una sabiduría infinitamente mayor que la suya. Gracias a esos ojos, la humanidad lo reconocería su condición de dios y lo trataría en consecuencia. Uno de sus diminutos puños le acarició la mejilla, como si entendiera lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

El roce le arrancó un sollozo. ¡No era justo! Ese era su bebé. Había esperado toda una eternidad, y cuando por fin lo tenía...

-¡Maldito seas, Arcón! ¡Maldito seas! Jamás te lo perdonaré.

Abrazó a su hijo, renuente a separarse de él.

Aunque tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Ariana? -llamó a su sobrina, que seguía meciéndose agarrada al poste.

-¿Mmm?

-Llévatelo. Ponlo en el vientre de alguna reina embarazada. ¿Lo has entendido?

Ariana soltó el poste y se enderezó.

-Mmm, puedo hacerlo. ¿Y el niño de la reina?

-Vincula la fuerza vital de Apóstolos con la del niño de la reina. Que algún oráculo les informe de que si mi hijo muere, el suyo también morirá. -Esa sería la mejor forma de protegerlo.

Sin embargo, todavía le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Se quitó la esfora blanca que llevaba al cuello y la sostuvo contra el pecho de Apóstolos. Si alguien sospechaba que era su hijo o algún dios detectaba su presencia en el plano humano, lo matarían al instante.

Sus poderes debían permanecer sellados y ocultos hasta que fuera lo bastante mayor y fuerte como para defenderse. De modo que observó cómo la esfora absorbía su divinidad. Su diminuto cuerpo perdió el color azul y adquirió la pálida piel de un humano.

De esa forma estaría seguro. Ni siquiera los dioses sabrían lo que acababa de hacer.

Aferró con fuerza la esfora mientras volvía a besarlo en la frente antes de entregárselo a su sobrina.

-Llevateló. Y no me traiciones, Ariana. Si lo haces, Arcón será el menor de tus problemas. Si no me ayudas, no descansaré hasta revolcarme en tus entrañas.

Los ojos azules de Ariana se abrieron de par en par.

-Bebé en vientre. Plano humano. No se lo digas a nadie y no metas la pata. Lo tengo. -Se desvaneció al instante.

Apolimia siguió sentada en la cama, con la vista clavada en el lugar donde habían estado. Su corazón aullaba de dolor por la pérdida de su bebé.

Ojalá pudiera...

-Daphne ,síguela y asegúrate de que hace lo que se le ha ordenado.

El demonio le hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer.

Se demoró un instante en la cama ensangrentada con el corazón destrozado. Quería llorar y patalear, pero ¿para qué? No le serviría de nada. Ni sus lagrimas ni sus súplicas impedirían que Arcón matara a su hijo. Sus mocosas lo habían convencido de que Apóstolos acabaría con su panteón y lo suplantaría como dios supremo.

Que así fuera.

Abandonó la cama pese a los dolores.

-¿Marcus?

El hijo de Daphne se materializó frente a ella.

-¿Sí, akra?

-Tráeme una roca del mar, por favor.

La orden pareció confundirlo, pero la obedeció sin rechistar.

Cuando volvió y le entregó la piedra, ella la envolvió en un arrullo. Débil por el parto, por la ira y por el miedo, se apoyó en Marcus y lo tomó del brazo.

-Llévame con Arcón.

-¿Estás segura, akra?

Asintió con la cabeza.

El demonio la ayudó a volver a Katoteros. Aparecieron en el centro del salón donde se encontraba Arcón con sus hijas Chara y Agapa, que por ironías del destino eran las diosas de la alegría y el amor, respectivamente. Ambas habían nacido por partenogénesis la primera vez que Arcón miró a Apolimia. Las diosas salieron del pecho de su padre sin más. El amor que Arcón le profesaba era legendario. Hasta que lo destruyó al pedirle lo único que ella jamas le daría.

La vida de su hijo.

Las facciones de Arcón eran perfectas. Su complexión era alta y fuerte, y su pelo rubio brillaba en la penumbra. Ciertamente era el dios más guapo de todos. Lástima que la belleza solo fuera superficial.

Arcón entrecerró sus ojos azules al ver el bulto que ella llevaba en brazos.

-Ya era hora de que recuperaras el sentido común. Dame ese niño.

Apolimia se apartó de Marcus y dejó el niño de piedra en brazos de su marido.

Arcón la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es lo que te mereces, cabrón, y es lo único que conseguirás de mí.

A juzgar por el brillo de sus ojos, supo que quería golpearla. Pero no se atrevió. Ambos sabían quién era el más fuerte, y no era precisamente él. Arcón regía sobre los demás solo porque ella estaba a su lado. Revolverse contra ella sería el último error de su vida.

Según la ley ctónica, los dioses tenían prohibido matar a otros dioses. El idiota que osara quebrantar la ley recibiría a cambio la ira de los ctónicos. El castigo por semejante acto era rápido, brutal e irreversible.

En ese preciso instante se aferraba a su mente racional y mantenía a raya sus turbulentas emociones a duras penas. Si Arcón la golpeaba, olvidaría la razón, y su marido era muy consciente de ello. El golpe haría que olvidara el miedo que le inspiraban los ctónicos y desataría toda su furia, que recaería sobre él. Ya no le importaría el castigo ni la muerte...aunque fuese ella quien los sufriera.

"La araña debe ser paciente", se dijo, recordando el dicho preferido de su madre.

Esperaría con paciencia hasta que Apóstolos creciera y pudiera defenderse. Llegado ese momento, él ocuparía el lugar de Arcón y le enseñaría al regente de los dioses lo que era el verdadero poder.

Por el bien de su hijo, no molestaría a los caprichosos dioses ctónicos que bien podrían aliarse con Arcón y matar a su bebé. Ellos eran los únicos que podían privarla de forma permanente de sus poderes y destruis a Apóstolos. Al fin y al cabo, las tres hijas bastardas de Arcón y Temis controlaban el destino de todos y de todo. Y por culpa de su estupidez y de su miedo, las Moiras habían maldecido sin querer a su hijo.

-¿Nos condenarás a todos por un niño? -le preguntó Arcón.

-¿Condenarás tú a mi hijo por tres bastardas medio griegas?

Arcón resopló.

-Sé razonable aunque solo sea por una vez. Las niñas no sabían que lo estaban condenando cuando hablaron. Todavía están aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes. Tenían miedo de que el niño les arrebatara nuestro cariño. Pos eso estaban cogidas delas manos cuando pronunciaron en voz alta sus miedos. Y por eso su palabra es ley y no puede deshacerse. Si él vive, nosotros moriremos.

-Pues moriremos todos, porque él vivir. Me aseguraré de que así sea.

Arcón aulló antes de lanzar la piedra envuelta en el arrullo contra la pared. Extendió la manos hacia Agapa y Chara y entonó un cántico.

Los ojos de Apolimia se volvieron rojos al ser testigo de lo que estaban haciendo. Era un hechizo de confinamiento.

Para ella.

Y puesto que habían unido sus poderes, serían capaces de obligarla a cumplir su voluntad.

No obstante, se echó a reír. Sin perder detalle de aquellos dioses que se sumaron a la traición de su marido.

-Algún día os arrepentiréis de lo que me habéis hecho. Cuando Apóstolos regrese, lo pagaréis caro.

Marcus se interpuso entre ella y los demás. Apolimia le colocó una mano en el hombro para evitar que atacara.

-No nos harán daño, Marcus. No pueden.

-No -convino Arcón con amargura-, pero permanecerás encerrada en Kalosis hasta que nos reveles dónde está Apóstolos o hasta que él muera. Solo entonces podrás regresar a Katoteros.

Apolimia siguió riendo.

-Cuando mi hijo alcance la madurez, tendrá el poder de venir a buscarme. Y cuando me libere, el mundo que conocéis llegará a su fin. Y yo os derrocaré a todos. A todos.

Arcón meneó la cabeza.

-Lo encontraremos. Lo mataremos.

-No lo conseguiréis. Y yo bailaré sobre vuestras tumbas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen son obra de Sherrilyn Kenyon y J. K. esta el capitulo dos espero que os guste. En el anterior edite un nombre porque era el de una diosa y decidi que era mejor que tuviera el nombre original. Disfrutar**

DIARIO DE ASTORIA, PRINCESA DE DIDIMOS.

23 de junio, 9548 a. C.

Mi madre, la reina Lavender, yacía en su cama dorada, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y el rostro ceniciento, mientras una sierva le quitaba el pelo rubio y húmedo de la cara para que no se metiera en sus ojos azules. A pesar del dolor, nunca vi a mi madre tan feliz como ese día, y me pregunté si habría sido igual de feliz el día de mi nacimiento.

La estancia estaba repleta de cortesanos, y mi padre, el rey, estaba a un lado de la cama con su consejero de Estado. Los enormes ventanales estaban abiertos para dejar que la brisa marina aliviara el calor del día estival.

-Es otro niño muy hermoso- anunció la partera con voz cantarina al tiempo que envolvía al recién nacido en un arrullo.

-¡Por la dulce mano de Artemisa! ¡Lavender, me has llenado de orgullo! -exclamó mi padre mientras los presentes gritaban de júbilo-. ¡Unos gemelos para gobernar nuestras islas gemelas!

Como solo tenía siete años empece a dar saltos de alegría. Por fin, después de numerosos abortos y bebés muertos, no solo tenía un hermano, sino dos.

Entre carcajadas, mi madre acunó al segundo niño nacido contra su blanco pecho mientras otra partera aseaba al primer bebé que había dado a luz.

Me colé por entre la multitud para verlo. Era pequeño y precioso, y no paraba de agitarse en su afán por respirar con sus pulmones de recién nacido. Acababa de tomar una buena bocanada de aire cuando escuché el grito alarmado de la partera que lo sostenía.

-Que Zeus se apiade de nosotros, el primer bebé está deforme, majestades.

Mi madre levantó la mirada con la frente arrugada por la preocupación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

La partera lo llevó hasta la cama.

La posibilidad de que algo estuviera mal me tenía aterrada. Desde mi punto de vista, el bebé parecía normal.

Esperé y vi que el primer bebé extendía el brazo hacia el hermano con quíen había compartido vientre esos meses. Era como si buscara el consuelo de su gemelo.

Sin embargo, mi madre apartó al niño de su lado.

-No puede ser -sollozó mi madre-. Está ciego.

-No está ciego, majestad -señaló la más anciana de las curanderas al tiempo que daba un paso hacia delante para abrirse camino a través de la multitud. Su túnica blanca estaba bordada con hebras de oro y llevaba una recargada guirnalda sobre el cabello canoso-. Os ha sido enviado por los dioses.

Mi padre, el rey, miró a mi madre con expresión furiosa.

-¿Me has sido infiel? -le preguntó con tono acusatorio.

-No, nunca.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que ese crío haya salido de tus entrañas? Todos nosotros hemos sido testigos.

La habitación en pleno volvió la cabeza hacia la curandera, que miraba con expresión inescrutable al diminuto e indefenso bebé que lloraba para que alguien lo cogiera y le ofreciera consuelo, abrigo.

Sin embargo, nadie lo hizo.

-Este niño sera un exterminador -anunció la curandera, y su anciana voz resonó alta y clara para que todos pudieran escuchar su proclamación-. Su mano traerá la muerte a muchos. Ni los propios dioses estarán a salvo de su ira.

Jadeé, aunque no terminé de comprender la importancia de sus palabras.

¿Cómo era posible que un simple bebé pudiera hacerle daño a alguien? Era muy pequeño. Estaba indefenso.

-En ese caso, matémoslo ahora -decidió mi padre, y ordenó a un guardia que sacara la espada y asesinara al bebé.

-¡No! -gritó la curandera, que detuvo al guardia antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo la voluntad del rey-. Si matáis a este infante, vuestro hijo morirá también, majestad. Sus fuerzas vitales están entrelazadas. Es la voluntad de los dioses que lo criéis hasta que se convierta en un hombre.

El heredero sollozó.

Yo también sollocé, ya que no comprendía el odio que sentían hacia un bebé.

-No criaré un monstruo -rugió mi padre.

-No os queda más remedio. -La curandera cogió al bebé de los brazos de la partera y se lo ofreció a la reina.

Fruncí el ceño al ver la expresión satisfecha en los ojos de la partera, una mujer rubia muy guapa que en ese momento se abrió paso entre los testigos del parto y desapareció.

-Ha nacido de vuestro cuerpo, majestad -siguió la curandera, lo que me llevó a mirar otra vez a mi madre-. Es vuestro hijo.

El bebé empezó a llorar con más fuerza al tiempo que estiraba de nuevo los brazos hacia mi madre. Hacia la que también era su madre. Sin embargo, ella se apresuró a apartarse y a abrazar a su segundo hijo con más fuerza que antes.

-No pienso amamantarlo. No lo tocaré. Apártalo de mi vista.

La curandera le llevó el niño a mi padre.

-¿Y qué me decís de vos, majestad? ¿Lo reconoceréis?

-Jamás. Ese niño no es hijo mío.

La curandera exhaló un profundo suspiro y mostró el niño a los reunidos en la sala. Lo sujetaba sin miramiento alguno, sin rastro de amos ni compasión.

-Entonces se llamará Draco*. Al igual que el curso del río del Inframundo, su viaje será oscuro, largo e imperecedero. Tendrá el don de dar la vida y de quitarla. Caminará solo y abandonado... siempre buscando benevolencia, pero encontrando únicamente crueldad. -La curandera bajó la mirada hacia el niño que tenía entre las manos y murmuró la verdad que lo perseguiría durante el resto de su existencia-: Que los dioses se apiaden de ti, pequeñín. Porque nadie más lo hará.

30 de agosto, 9541 a. C.

-¿Por qué me odian tanto, Astoria?

Dejé mi labor para mirar a Draco, que se acercaba con timidez. A sus siete años era un niño increíblemente guapo. Su largo pelo rubio relucía en la habitación como si hubiera sido bendecido por los mismos dioses que parecían haberlo abandonado.

-Nadie te odia, akribos.

Sin embargo, en el fondo de mi corazón yo sabía la verdad.

Al igual que él.

Cuando se acercó más, vi la marca enrojecida de una mano en su rostro. No había lagrimas en sus turbulentos ojos plateados. Se había acostumbrado a los golpes de tan manera que ya no parecían afectarlo.

Al menos, no físicamente, solo en su corazón.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -le pregunté.

Draco desvió la mirada.

Me aparté del bastidor y acorté la escasa distancia que nos separaba. Me arrodillé delante de él y le aparté el pelo con cuidado de la mejilla hinchada.

-Cuéntamelo.

-La vi abrazarlo.

No me hizo falta preguntarle a quién se refería. Había estado con nuestra madre. Nunca entendí cómo podía ser tan cariñosa con Scorpius y conmigo y al mismo tiempo ser tan cruel con Draco.

-¿Y...?

-Yo también quería un abrazo.

En ese momento reparé en ellos. En los signos evidentes de un niñi que solo quería el amor de su madre. Vi el ligero temblor en sus labios, el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué si soy igual que mi hermano, yo soy antinatural pero él no? No entiendo por que soy un monstruo. No me siento como un monstruo.

No podía explicárselo porque yo, a diferencia de los demás, nunca había visto esa diferencia. Habría dado dado cualquier cosa porque Draco conociera la misma faceta de nuestra madre.

Sin embargo, todos le llamaban monstruo.

Yo únicamente veía un niño pequeño. Un niño que solo quería que la misma familia que pretendía desterrarlo lo aceptara. ¿Por qué no podían mis padres mirarlo y ver los cariñoso y bueno que era? Callado y tranquilo, nunca le hacía daño a nada ni a nadie. Jugábamos juntos, nos reíamos. Y, sobre todo, lo consolaba acunándolo entre mis brazos mientra lloraba.

Cogí una de sus manitas. Una mano suave. La de un niño. No tenía el menor rastro de malicia. No había matado a nadie.

Draco siempre había sido un niño dulce. Mientras que Scorpius a menudo se quejaba por tonterías y me quitaba los juguetes (también se los quitaba a cualquier niño que estuviera cerca), Draco solo intentaba mediar entre todos. Consolar a quienes le rodeaban.

Parecía tener más de siete años. En ocasiones me parecía incluso mayor que yo.

Sus ojos eran raros. Su turbulento color plateado desvelaba que su origen tenia algo de divino. Aunque eso debería hacerlo especial, no espantoso.

Le regalé una sonrisa con la esperanza de mitigar parte de su dolor.

-Algún día, Draco; el mundo sabrá lo especial que eres. Algún día no te tendrán miedo. Ya lo veras.

Hice ademan de abrazarlo y el se aparto de mi. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le hiciera daño y, aunque sabía que yo nunca se lo haría, le costaba aceptar mi consuelo.

Al ponerme en pie, la puerta de mi salita privada se abrió y entro un gran numero de soldados.

Asustada, retrocedí un paso, ya que no sabia lo que querían. Draco se agarro con fuerza a la falda de mi túnica azul y se escondió detrás mis piernas. Mi padre y mi tío se abrieron paso entre los guardias hasta quedar delante de mi. Los dos eran casi idénticos. Tenían los mismos ojos azules, el mismo pelo rubio, y la misma piel clara. Aunque mi tío era tres años menor que mi padre, a simple vista no lo parecía. Podrían pasar por gemelos.

-Ya te dije que estaría con ella -le dijo mi padre al tío Lucius-. Ya esta corrompiendola de nuevo.

-No te preocupes -replico Lucius-, yo me encargo. Nunca más tendrás que preocuparte por el.

-¿Qué quieres decir -pregunte, aterrada por la siniestra nota de su voz. ¿Iban a matarlo?

-No es cosa tuya -mascullo mi padre.

Jamás lo había escuchado hablar de forma tan desagradable. Se me heló la sangre en las venas.

Cogió a Draco y lo lanzo contra mi tío.

Mi hermano estaba aterrado. Intento correr hacia mi, pero mi tío lo cogió del brazo sin miramientos y lo aparto de un tiron.

-¡Astoria! -grito Draco.

-¡No! -proteste yo mientras intentaba ayudarlo.

Mi padre me aparto y me sujeto para que no pudiera hacer nada.

-Va a un lugar mejor.

-¿Adónde?

-A la Atlántida.

Contemple horrorizada como se lo llevaban mientras me pedía a gritos que lo salvara.

La Atlántida estaba muy lejos de casa. Demasiado lejos, y hasta hace muy poco tiempo habíamos estado en guerra con ella. Lo único que sabia sobre ese lugar y sobre sus habitantes eran cosas terribles.

Mire a mi padre entre lagrimas.

-Estará asustado.

-Los de su clase no se asustan.

Los gritos y las suplicas de Draco desmentían esas palabras. Mi padre es un rey poderoso, pero esta equivocado. Yo conozco muy bien el miedo que anida en el corazón de Draco. Y también conozco el miedo que anida en el mio.

¿Volveré a ver a mi hermano alguna vez?

***en el texto original los nombres son Aquerón como el río de la tragedia y Estigio como el río del dolor de ahí la referencia a como sera su vida.**

**La próxima actualización no se cuando podre subirla intentare que sea lo antes posible. Muchas gracias a kikagaray y bell por sus reviews que me han animado a subir el capitulo antes de lo que tenia pensado.**


End file.
